30 Vicios
by SayumiShirobara
Summary: 30 momentos divertidos, románticos, y hasta pervertidos, del sensual vampiro, Crowley Eusford, y la divertida loli, Shinoa Hiiragi. Owari no Seraph le pertenece a Takaya Kagami.
1. Límite

_**¡Hola a todos! Como había mencionado en el One-Shot "Tú me Atraes" (De mi anterior cuenta, Maiitah), les traigo los "30 Vicios", de mi pareja favorita, CrowNoa.**_

 _ **Bueno, antes de comenzar, cada capítulo, tendrá lo siguiente:**_

 _ **Tipo de Narrador: (Primera, Segunda o Tercera Persona, ira variando)**_

 _ **Rating: (Para avisar si en cualquier momento, habrá erotismo… y estoy segura que será pronto -Pone sonrisa malvada-)**_

 _ **Historia Normal o Universo Alterno: (El Normal es donde se desarrolla en su mundo y el Universo Alterno es donde ya no es en su mundo)**_

 _ **Y bueno, sin más que decir… ¡QUE EMPIECE EL CAPITULO!**_

* * *

 **Limite**

 _Tipo de Narrador: Primera Persona._

 _Rating: T_

 _Historia Normal._

 **Shinoa POV.**

¿Cuánta veces ya me había llegado a suceder esto? ¿Cinco, siete… trece veces?

Trece veces, en que el decimotercer progenitor, Crowley Eusford… bebía de mi sangre.

De seguro lo que cuento, no tendrá sentido para ustedes… es que mi gran incógnita era: ¡¿POR QUÉ CADA VEZ QUE NOS ENFRENTAMOS A ESE VAMPIRO, YO ME CONVIERTO EN SU BEBIDA?!

Cada vez que nos enfrentamos a Crowley, junto a sus dos asistentes, Horn Skuld y Chess Belle, ambas con el puesto de decimoséptima progenitor, él tenía el gusto de derrotarme, estamparme al suelo, tapar con su mano mi boca, para luego succionar mi sangre.

Esta vez trate de escapar, pero solo conseguí que él me siguiera, y me atrapara, pero en vez de tirarme al suelo como otras veces, solo me tomo de la cintura y empezó a beber de mi sangre.

No soy mala, ni tampoco quiero que él beba de mis compañeros… Pero, ¡¿Por qué bebía de mi sangre?! ¿Acaso tengo una etiqueta que dice "Bébeme?

Todo tiene un **límite** , y si él no quiere dejar de beber de mí, entonces tendré que ponerle fin a esto, así que…

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!- Grite como pude con las fuerzas que me quedaban.

Crowley dejo de beber de mí, y su agarre se había suavizado, aproveche esa oportunidad de soltarme, y lo enfrente con la mirada, el mostraba una expresión de sorpresa, de seguro no se esperaba de que su presa se enfrentara a él, sabiendo yo, de las tremendas diferencias de fuerzas. No me importaba si en estos momentos no tenía mi arma, después de todo, también podía desafiarlo con la mirada, a pesar de que soy pequeña, no me convierte en una nena miedosa.

-¡¿Se puede saber que tienes contra mi persona?!- Pregunte enfurecida- Entiendo que seamos enemigos, pero… ¿Cuál es el gusto de beber mi sangre? ¡Tus voluptuosas asistentes, no siempre muerden a las mismas victimas! ¡Pero, tú… siempre bebes de la mía! ¡¿Acaso te hice algo malo para merecer esto?!- Empecé a jadear, por todo lo que le he gritado, pero de repente me detuve al ver su expresión…

¡Estaba sonriendo! ¡¿Por qué me sonríe?!

Y no era una sonrisa cualquiera… ¡Era una seductora!

-Ya veo…- Su tono de voz era igual de seductor- Debiste decírmelo antes, ahora lo entiendo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero esta vez fue diferente… Era un abrazo cálido y lleno de ternura, sentía que mis mejillas ardían, tomo delicadamente mi barbilla, y me encontré con sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Estabas harta de que siempre te mordiera…- Creo que entiendo el mensaje, o eso es lo que pensaba- Pero, lo que quieres ahora es un beso.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no me refería…- Pero antes de terminar lo que quería decir, empezó a acercar su rostro con el mío, cerré los ojos fuertemente, esperando lo que iba a suceder, pero segundos después los abrí como platos.

Él estaba besando mi mejilla.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba petrificado, sus labios hacían contacto con la piel de mi cara. Eran fríos, pero suaves, que me provocaron un escalofrió.

Lentamente, volvió a mirarme.

-¿Ahora, sí estas contenta?- Me miraba con esa sonrisa tan caracterizada de el- O… ¿Querías un beso aquí?- Con su dedo pulgar, traza la forma de mis labios, como si fuera un pintor.

Esto era igual que en las películas románticas, pero el ambiente no duro por mucho tiempo…

-Señor Crowley, es hora de retirarnos- Apareció la rubia vampira, Horn-Han llegado refuerzos del enemigo.

-Señor Crowley, ¿Qué le sucede a esa humana? Tiene la cara roja- Pregunto con curiosidad la otra vampira, Chess.

-No, nada-Dijo despreocupadamente con esa típica sonrisa en su rostro- Bueno, nos vamos…-Acerco sus labios a mi oído y me susurro- No te preocupes, para la próxima vez te daré un beso directamente en tus pequeños labios- Y dando un salto, desapareció de mi vista, y también sus dos asistentes.

Aunque él ya se fue, yo todavía quede petrificada como una estatua y con mis mejillas rojas, pero luego puse sobre mi mejilla mi mano, para acariciarla suavemente.

Definitivamente, prefiero ser mordida que a recibir un beso.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Ustedes creen que encaja con el vicio?**_

 _ **Me gustaría mucho leer su opinión.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente vicio.**_


	2. Sumisión

_**Lamento la tardanza, es que tuve en un Taller de Habilidades Sociales y también estoy yendo al Terapeuta Ocupacional, y me tengo que levantar muy temprano para ir, y llego muy cansada, pero ahora que he terminado con el taller y en esta semana me han cancelado las horas con la Terapeuta, he aprovechado para traerles el siguiente vicio.**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí el segundo vicio.**_

* * *

 **Sumisión**

 _Tipo de Narrador: Primera Persona_

 _Rating: M._

 _Universo Alterno._

 **Shinoa POV.**

Yo, Shinoa Hiiragi, diré lo siguiente… Yo no me considero a mí misma… **Sumisa**.

Eso es lo que pensaba…

-¡Shinoa, devuélveme ahora mismo eso!-Me grito Yuu mientras me seguía por todo el salón de clases.

-¡Atrápame si puedes!-Le di una sonrisa burlona, mientras que todavía en mis manos sostenía la prueba de Matemáticas que nos dieron en la clase anterior, ahora mismo estábamos en la hora de recreo, así que aproveche la distracción de Yuu para robarle su examen.

-¡Maldita enana molestosa!- Me grito enojado

-Jijiji, ellos dos como siempre peleándose-Dijo Akane, sentada en las piernas de su novio, Mika.

-Parecen una pareja de casados-Comento Mika, haciendo que mi perseguidor se detuviera bruscamente, y mirando a su mejor amigo con desagrado, y apuntándome.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Prefiero mil veces a una chica educada, sumisa y de cuerpo desarrollado! ¡Que una monstruo molestosa, sarcástica y plana como una tabla!-Yo le devolví el gesto, con una mirada fruncida.

-¡¿Ah, sí?!- Le grite enojada, lo de molestosa y sarcástica, lo aceptaba, pero plana… ¡Jamás!-¡A mí no me gustan los chicos inmaduros y gruñones!-Entonces, de repente, la puerta se abre…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-Pregunto un guapo hombre, de cabello rojo y negro con una trenza y de ojos rojos, que al verlo, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y empecé a portarme con timidez.

-Lamentamos, el desorden, Profesor Crowley-Dijo Akane, mientras se quitaba del regazo de Mika, para acercarse al recién llegado-Es solo que Yuuichirou y Shinoa tuvieron otra vez una de sus peleas, siempre sucede.

-Ya veo-Me miro con sus ojos carmesí, con tan solo su mirada, mi reacción fue muy distinta

-Lo siento muchísimo-Mi cara se tiño de rojo y mi voz se escuchaba muy bajo, pero igual audible-No era mi intención causarle molestias, le devolveré de inmediato su examen-Camine hacia Yuu y le devolví la hoja, el me la quito de la manos con molestia.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, pero cuidado para la próxima, ya que si los inspectores los atrapan, estarán en problemas-Se acercó a mí con una dulce sonrisa y acaricia mi cabeza, provocando que me pusiera más roja de lo que estaba-Bueno, nos vemos-Y salió de nuestro salón, mientras que con mi mano toco mi cabeza, recordando la suavidad y calidez con la que me acariciaba.

-Hmmm-Yuu se encontraba cerca de mí, con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-Le mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora ya veo cuál es tu tipo de chico, o más bien…-Se dio la vuelta, pero voltea por última vez su rostro para mirarme con una malvada sonrisa-Tipo de Hombre.

-¡Cállate!-

Él era nuestro maestro de Historia, Crowley Eusford, tiene 25 años, es el más apuesto de todos los maestros, tanto las estudiantes como las maestras iban detrás de él, incluyéndome. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si además, de ser guapo, es amable, cariñoso, inteligente, atento, alegre y positivo.

Aun, recuerdo cuando fue nuestra primera clase de Historia, los estudiantes hablaban, hasta que el entro al salón, se hizo un fuerte silencio, en especial en la chicas, ya que era un silencio de admiración, todas habíamos quedado encantadas, ante aquel hombre, alto y varonil.

"Buenos días a todos, soy su Profesor de Historia, Crowley Eusford, un gusto en conocerlos"

Su voz, tan tranquila como el sonido del mar.

La mayoría de las veces, en que el pedía un voluntario para ayudarlo con los materiales, levantaba la mano de inmediato para que me eligiera a mí, y funcionaba. Aunque después, cauciono de que las chicas de mi clase se metieran conmigo, pero él una vez lo noto, y pidió que me dejaran de acosarme y si no lo hacían, quitarían puntos en los exámenes.

Y ahora, otra vez, estoy en su despacho, ayudándolo con el material de mañana.

Pero, esta vez, no me ofrecí de voluntaria, ya que aquella mañana, de nuevo, se habían metido conmigo, y me amenazaron de que si le decía algo al Maestro, me arrepentiría de haber vivido.

Y, estaba muy raro, porque cada vez que lo ayudaba con algo, él era muy conversador y siempre sacaba un tema para sacar, pero desde esta mañana, ha estado un poco callado y frío.

Además, hacia todo lo posible para evitarlo, debido a que una de las abusadoras me empujo, provocando que la caída me hiciera un moretón en mi pierna, una ventaja, ya que cualquiera cuando se cae se hace un moretón en las piernas, pero la desventaja es que excusa inventar.

Y… ¿Si él lo había notado? No, ya que hubiera preguntado en la clase de hoy quienes fueron los responsables de haberme provocado la _cardenal_.

Entonces, ¿Qué será…?

-¡Cuidado!-Grito el Profesor Crowley, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y mirando hacia arriba, había hecho caer la enorme pila de libros, que era más una torre de libros, y ahora estaban cayendo sobre mí.

Y, entonces, sentí unos fuertes brazos, y mi cara se encontró con el fuerte pecho del Profesor.

Todos los libros, se habían desparramados en el suelo, iba a recogerlos, pero los brazos de él me aprisionaron.

-Ehm…Profesor Crowley, ¿Podría soltarme, por favor?-Le pregunte incomoda y avergonzada.

-Shinoa… ¿Hay alguien que te guste?-Esa pregunta hizo que mis ojos se abrieran más de lo que estaban.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-Respóndeme-En sus ojos había una mirada penetrante y fuerte, pero su voz sonaba tranquila, pero exigente.

-Sí… hay alguien-Respondí, su mirada me había hipnotizado, como un hechizo de obediencia.

-¿Quién es?-Su rostro estaba cerca del mío… Un momento, ¿En qué momento se acercó?

-No…no puedo contestarle…-Cerré los ojos para evitar mirarlo y seguir con su hipnotización.

-Responde-Exigió con un poco más de fuerza, no…no puedo desobedecerlo…

-Es…usted…-Respondí muy bajo.

-No te escuche…dilo otra vez, y alto-Me susurro al oído, provocando que me diera un escalofrió.

-Usted-Abrí los ojos, viendo una sonrisa de satisfacción de su parte.

-Más alto…-Me miro a los ojos, y en sus ojos rojos pude ver un brillo, como si usara magia para obedecerlo de nuevo.

-¡Usted!-Sentí vergüenza, y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio incomodo, pero la que en realidad la que estaba incomoda era yo. Pero, él se veía relajado y tranquilo, y con una sonrisa todavía en su apuesto rostro.

-¿No está enojado?-Pregunte nerviosa y temblando.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?-Acaricia mi cabeza

-Por qué… lo que hago es incorrecto…-Sentí como unas lágrimas se asomaban en mis ojos.

-No es incorrecto…corrijo, si lo es…-Y de nuevo, susurro en mi oído-Pero…lo prohibido también es tentador, además…yo también estoy enamorado, de una de mis estudiantes, y justo ahora está aquí conmigo…Tú, Shinoa.

Me sienta en su mesa, y entonces presiona sus labios contra los míos, apreté mis labios debido a la suavidad de los labios de él, y provocando un escalofrió.

-Abre la boca-Me ordeno el Profesor.

Y acate su orden, y entonces su lengua exploro dentro de mi boca, nuestra lenguas danzaban el uno con el otro, mi lengua tímida y su lengua apasionada, una combinación muy placentera, pero lamentable tuvimos que parar ya que el oxígeno nos empezó a faltar, sentía que la comisura de mis labios salía un hilo de saliva. El Maestro me miro a los ojos, y de nuevo susurro contra mi oído.

-Eres tan adorable, pensaba que era una chica rebelde, pero en realidad eres muy dócil-Lamio mi oreja, haciendo que saliera un gemido de mi boca

-Profesor Crowley…-Empecé a jadear.

-Di solo mi nombre-Se dirigió a mi cuello y lamio haciendo que me estremeciera.

-¡Crowley!-Grite y me agarre de sus hombros.

-Sí…eres una chica buena-Empezó a desabrochar la parte superior de mi uniforme, y dejando destapado mis hombros, sonrió al ver mi sostén, me tape con mis brazos-No te tapas, es muy tierna tu ropa interior, pero creo que te verías mejor sin ella-Entonces desabrocha el sujetador de mi sostén y me lo quita, dejando mis pechos a la vista, empecé a llorar, tenía miedo-No tengas miedo-Acaricia mi mejilla-Tus pechos son tan lindos y pequeños, me pregunto cómo sabrán.

Rozo un pezón con sus labios, y delineo su forma con mi pequeña protuberancia rosa, y entonces se dirigió al otro, y se lo llevo a la boca, chupándolo con suavidad, tape mi boca con mi mano, para no dejar escapar mis gemidos, pero el tomo la muñeca de la mano con la que tape los sonidos, y me miro con profunda lujuria.

-No te calles, tus gemidos son muy adorables-Y entonces, se agacho para quitarme mis zapatos y los calcetines, dejando mis pies descalzos-Tus pies también son adorables-Y empezó a besarlos y lamerlos, hasta empezar a subir por mis piernas-Y también tus piernas… ¡Dios! Todo en ti es adorable, y se detuvo en mis muslos, para mirar mis bragas que hacían juego con el sostén que ya estaba olvidado en el suelo. Y cubrí mi parte baja con las manos, y como en los otros casos aparto mis manos-No hagas eso, ahora viene la mejor parte- Y con su mano, empieza a acariciar mi intimidad sobre la tela, haciendo que suspiros y gemidos salieran de mis labios.

-Crowley…Crowley…-Decía su nombre una y otra vez, entre gemidos.

-¿Se siente bien? Shinoa-Su voz sonaba muy profunda-Vamos, dilo.

-Sí…se siente muy bien…-Sentía mi cara arder y mis ojos se encontraban llenas de lágrimas, pero aun así, dentro de mi ser sentía tanto placer.

-¡Ahora te llevare a ver como es el mundo de los adultos!-Sus dedos estaban a punto de entrar dentro de mis calzones…

-¡Profesor Crowley!-Se escuchó que alguien grito detrás de la puerta, junto con golpes en la puerta, alarmándonos, y sobre todo yo…esa voz era la de Akane.

-¡Ya voy!-Entonces me apunto a que me escondiera debajo de su mesa, y entonces baje rápidamente de esta, pero antes tome mi sostén y me termine escondiendo, mientras me arreglaba, y escuche como abría la puerta-¿Qué sucede, Señorita Akane?

-Vengo a dejarle los trabajos-Dijo ella.

-Oh, muchas gracias-Contesto Crowley.

-Profesor, ¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto Akane-Se ve un poco alterado

-Ah, estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo-Dijo, en su tono de voz se notó algo nervioso.

-¿Esta seguro? Su cara esta roja y está sudando un poco, ¿No será fiebre?-Pregunto ella de nuevo, y otra pregunta salió de su boca-¿Shinoa no estaba ayudándolo con los materiales?

-Ah, ella ya se fue a casa, terminamos rápido.

-Ya veo-El tono de voz de ella sonaba no muy convencida-Bueno, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana, ten cuidado al volver a casa-Y entonces, Akane se fue, escuche sus pasos, hasta que el sonido empezó a disminuirse y ya no escuchaba nada, hasta que el Crowley cerró la puerta, y escuche un suspiro de parte de el-Eso estuvo cerca…Shinoa-Y salí de mi escondite, ya estaba arreglada, pero todavía con el corazón latiendo muy rápido.

-¿Sí?-Pregunte

-Sera mejor que vuelvas a casa-Puse una cara de decepción-Y nos vemos mañana, después de clases para terminar lo que empezamos-Lo mire sorprendida, y él me miraba por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa gatuna, haciendo que yo sonriera también, de forma boba.

-Sí.

* * *

 _ **Cardenal: Sinónimo de moretón.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¿Que les ha parecido? Les dije que el cualquier momento aparecería una escena erótica -Se ríe de forma malvada-**_

 _ **Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos el siguiente vicio.**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_


	3. Vergüenza

**_¡Buenas noches a todos! Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este Fic. Como regalo y para avisarles que mañana regreso al Colegio, así que tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo para escribir pero me organizare para poder seguir dándoles mas momentos divertidos de estas parejas. También les invito a que lean un Fic que escribí de Kuroko no Basket._**

 ** _Disfruten mucho el capítulo._**

* * *

 **Vergüenza**

 _Tipo de Narradora: Segunda Persona._

 _Rating: T_

 _Historia Normal._

Estabas sentada en la cama, tus mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder, tu rostro se veía realmente enfadado, tenías los brazos cruzados. Mientras que tus oídos escuchaban las carcajadas del decimotercer progenitor, Crowley Eusford.

Todo esto paso hace unos minutos.

 _Flash Back_

Estabas en los baños termales, junto con las demás chicas, mientras se bañaban no pudiste mirar los atributos delanteros de cada una. Todos eran grandes y redondos, al igual que sus protuberancias rosadas.

Si tuvieras que ordenarlas –de la extremadamente grande a grande- primero sería Horn, además tener esos enormes pechos, tiene una figura muy delgada y esbelta, ¿Qué hombre no se moriría con la forma en que viste, que deja un expuesto sus tentadores pechos, esa cintura de avispa y la pierna que deja descubierta? Y con esa actitud madura y elegante de una dama, cualquiera le gustaría tener un revolcón con ella. La siguiente seria Chess, a pesar de tener una actitud infantil y caprichosa, al igual que su compañera, tiene un cuerpo muy atrayente, y también deja ver una parte de sus cremosos y grandes pechos. Y la última, tu amiga, Mitsuba, tiene unos pechos grandes y una belleza inusual en Japón, rubia y ojos azules.

Y luego, bajaste tu mirada a los tuyos, te veías patética al lado de ellas, tus pechos eran demasiados pequeños, suspiraste con decepción y tristeza.

-Shinoa –La voz de tu amiga te hizo volver a la realidad -¿No vienes?

-Adelántense –Le dijiste con una sonrisa y el trio se fue, dejándote sola.

Estuviste ahí, por lo menos 10 minutos, entonces decidiste salir del agua, no querías arrugarte como pasa. Al salir, envolviste tu cuerpo en una toalla, mientas que con otra te secabas el cabello. Al llegar a los compartimientos para buscar tu ropa, algo llamo tu atención. Al lado de la casilla donde estaba tu vestimenta, había un conjunto de ropa interior, era de color crema, tenía unos lindos encajes de flores, donde el centro había una pequeña cinta de seda color negro. Viendo la elegancia y hermosura que emitía… y los grandes que eran, debía de ser Horn. Tal vez los había olvidado, estabas pensando en devolvérselos, pero una idea paso por tu mente. Era algo arriesgada y tonta, pero valía la pena hacerlo.

Te vestiste, tomaste la ropa interior, y la envolvías en la toalla, para evitar que alguien viera que llevabas lo que tenías en tus brazos. Abriste un poco la puerta, miraste por ambos lados. Cuando ya comprobaste que no hay moros por la costa, saliste corriendo para llegar a tu habitación.

Cuando llegaste a tu habitación, cerraste la puerta. Te quitaste la ropa, dejándote solo en ropa interior, comparaste tu ropa interior con la Horn. La tuya era una deportiva de color naranja con estampados celestes, frunciste el ceño con tan solo compararlos. Te sacaste solo el sostén, para luego ponerte el sujetador que le pertenecía a la rubia, te quedaba mucho espacio, así que lo llenaste con pañuelos. Ya listo tu trabajo, te miraste en un espejo de cuerpo entero y te pusiste a poner poses, mientras alardeabas.

-¡Buenos días a todos! –Empezaste a imaginar que estabas con tus amigos y conocidos -¿Qué me veo diferente? ¿Me veo más atractiva? Oh, muchas gracias, Ferid. Lacus… -Te hiciste la ofendida –Decirle a una dama que sus pechos crecieron, es… de mala… educación –Tu cara se puso pálida cuando a través del espejo, miraste que había alguien detrás de ti. Un hombre, un vampiro, el tercer décimo progenitor, Crowley Eusford. Tu cara paso de blanco a rojo intenso y sentías que tus orejas le salían humo. Pero, cambio a rojo de ira, cuando viste en los labios de él, una mueca torcida, estaba tratando de no reírse.

Cerraste los ojos, todavía con la cara roja. Pasaste a su lado, lo miraste dándole a entender que no te mirara mientras te cambiabas de ropa. Así que miro hacia el frente. Te pusiste tu sostén y la ropa. Te sentaste en la cama, con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya te puedes reír –Y las risas no se hicieron de esperar y el vampiro se tiro al suelo, mientras apretaba con sus brazos su estómago.

 _Flash Back End_

Y así estuvo más o menos 5 minutos, ¿Cómo una persona puede reírse tanto? Pero, tú ya estabas hartándote de la situación. Tenías un tic en tu ojos derecho y una vena de enojo sobrelia de tu cabeza. Así que respirando con todo tu ser, gritaste con todas tus fuerzas.

-¡DEJA DE REIRTE! –Entonces el vampiro de a poco de reírse, aunque de vez en cuando, soltaba una pequeña risita. Se levantó para mirarte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento… Jajaja, lo siento –Se disculpó, continuando riéndose –Es solo que no me esperaba que hicieras eso –Soltó otra pequeña risa.

-Idiota –Miraste hacia otro lado, con los ojos cerrados y molesta. El vampiro camino hacia donde tú estabas y se sentó a tu lado, para abrazarte con sus grandes y fuertes brazos, pero suavemente como si fueras una muñeca de porcelana.

-Pero, tú sabes que me gustas como eres –Te dijo con suavidad y ternura en tu oreja, provocando que te sonrojaras, acción que el noto, una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, cuyos después besaron tu mejilla.

Definitivamente, aquel vampiro, que era también tu amante, siempre hacia cosas que te daban **vergüenza.**


	4. Medicina

_**¡Buenas Noches! Es la primera vez que publico un capitulo tan tarde. El motivo, estoy viendo la Teletón. Para que no los conocen, a excepción de los Chilenos, es una fundación que recauda fondos cada año, 2 días para niños que sufren discapacidades. Amo demasiado esta fundación, así que me prometí a mi misma que estaría despierta viendo el programa hasta las 2 de la mañana. Para, mis hermanos chilenos, ¿Han llorado con alguna historia o con todas? ¿Cual ha sido su favorita? A mi, me gustaron la de la mujer que fue Mama de gemelas y la niña que fue su cumpleaños.**_

 _ **¡Y no los olviden, vayan a cooperar, para un Chile mas justo e igualitario! :D**_

 _ **¡VAMOS, VAMOS! ¡VAMOS, CHILENOS! ¡QUE LO VAMOS A LOGRAR!**_

* * *

 **Medicina**

 _Tipo de Narrador: Segunda Persona._

 _Rating: T_

 _Universo Alterno._

Tosiste y cubriste tu boca. Estabas enfermo desde hace unos días, en vez de estar trabajando te enviaron a tu casa. Estabas acostado. Te sentías muy mal y horrible, pero también te sentías frustrado, odiabas estar en cama. Te gustaba más la vida fuera de tu hogar. Salir a tomar aire, pasear con tus amigos, jugar con los niños y trotar para mantener una buena salud.

Estornudaste, sacaste un pañuelo de la caja que estaba en tu mesa de noche y te sonaste, para finalmente botarlo en el basurero, que estaba casi lleno de pañuelos. Suspiraste enojado, estabas harto de este resfriado, quería golpear algo. Justo cuando ibas a golpear tu almohada como un niño mimado que sus padres no golpearon el juguete que deseaba, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose te detuvo.

La única persona que tenía una copia de tus llaves, era tu novia, Sonreíste al pensar que ella vino a visitarte.

-Crowley, soy Shinoa –Al escuchar la voz aguda y chillona de ella, hizo que tu enojo desapareciera. Una chica de 18 años, abrió la puerta de tu habitación. Tenía un precioso y suave cabello de color lavanda, sus ojos eran redondos y del color del chocolate. Su cara de muñeca era muy preciosa. No tenía un cuerpo desarrollado, pero con su personalidad bromista y divertida, para ti era perfecta tal como es. Ella pertenecía a una familia millonaria, pero a diferencia de sus hermanos, ella no estudiaba una carrera de honor como medicina o derecho, ella se opuso a los deseos de su padre, se fue de su hogar, trabajo y estudio al mismo tiempo, ella quería ser Profesora de Primaria. Otra cosa que tú admirabas de ella y el tipo de carrera que compartían en común. Tú eres Profesor de Historia.

-Hola Shinoa –La saludaste, ella se acercó a ti y beso tu mejilla con suavidad –Gracias por venir, estoy seguro que tienes mucho que estudiar, lo lamento mucho.

-No te preocupes, solo tengo dos exámenes la próxima semana. Así que no estoy muy ocupada para poder estar contigo, cuidarte y mimarte todo lo que quieras –Te dio una bonita sonrisa y tú también sonreíste.

-Entonces, eres mi enfermera personal –Te acostaste sobre la cama, apoyando tu espalda en la cabecera y sonriendo de lado –Solo te faltaba vestirte de enfermera y entonces tal vez me pueda recuperar rápidamente, mi querida enfermera.

-Lamento tener que decepcionarlo –Ella camino lentamente hacia ti, mientras movía sus caderas con provocación y coquetamente, para sentarse cerca de ti y acercar su cara con la tuya y pone sobre tu mejilla derecha su mano, y en sus labios de dibuja una traviesa y sensual sonrisa, de esas que tanto te gusta que hagan –Pero, si me acerco muchísimo a usted, podría yo terminar enfermarme, y es lo que menos deseo. Y… tú mismo me dijiste que debo preocuparme de mis estudios.

-Lose –Asentiste.

-Pero, te prometo que cuando te recuperes… -Acerca lentamente sus labios hasta tu oreja –Me pondré un traje de enfermera –Lame tu oreja lentamente y suavemente, haciendo que te diera un escalofrío en tu espina dorsal y una pequeña erección apareciera entre tus piernas, esto solo sucedía cuando jugaba con tu oreja, la parte más sensible de tu cuerpo.

-Por favor, señorita enfermera –Sentías que si seguía haciendo eso, la erección crecería y te pondrías muy duro, y de seguro, terminarías por agarrarla entre tus brazos, debajo de ti mientras le dabas duro –Deje de hacer eso, o de lo contrario me veré obligado a contagiarla –Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

-Como usted ordene, mi apuesto paciente –Acaricia tus cabeza suavemente, una sonrisa de relajo apareció en tu rostro –Bueno, ahora descansa un poco –Se aleja de ti para quedar bajo el marco de la puerta y mirarte –Mientras iré a cocinar –Y se dirigió a dicho lugar, pero al decir lo último, toda sonrisa se esfumo para pasar a una cara azul. ¿Cocinar? ¿Ella dijo cocinar? Sí, exactamente como habías escuchado, de repente un terrible escalofrió apareció por todo tu cuerpo.

Amabas demasiado a Shinoa, tanto que rechazaste a las mujeres más populares de la universidad en donde estudiaste, Horn y Chess, hasta incluso rechazar el trabajo de ser modelo para estar con Shinoa todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, lo que nunca te ha gustado de ella es… su cocina. Recordaste la primera vez que la probaste, fingiste que estaba delicioso, solo por el hecho de que ella había puesto cara de gatito triste, ella era consciente de no ser buena cocinera, y te lo comiste todo. Pero al llegar a casa, lo primero que hiciste fue tomar casi 1 litro de agua y dejarte caer al suelo, y quedarte dormido ahí mismo.

Empezaste a sudar, mientras que te quedaste imaginando, el aspecto y sabor del plato que te está preparando. No solo tendrías fiebre, ahora te dará dolor estomacal.

"Solo piensa en Shinoa, piensa en ella, y que esta delicioso" Te diste esas palabras para animarte… aunque no sirvieron de nada.

30 minutos despues

-Está listo –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, en sus manos había una bandeja, viste el plato con aturdimiento, ¿Qué es eso?, te preguntabas interiormente, supuestamente era curry, sin embargo… el color de la salsa era morado, no ese apetitoso color naranja casi llegando a dorado, además, tenía cosas que no correspondía a un delicioso curry, como por ejemplo, esa cabeza de pescado, que de alguna forma sentías que te estaba mirando, eso te perturbaba. Sentías ganas de llorar y vomitar con tan solo mirar el plato, pero al mirar directamente el rostro de Shinoa, todo sentimiento desagradable desapareció con tan solo ver esa sonrisa que emanaba luz como los rayos del sol.

-G-gracias, Shi-Shinoa –Trataste de hablar de la forma más normal posible, sin embargo, terminaste tartamudeando.

-Muy bien, y como te has portado bien, yo misma te la daré de comer –Una capa de sudor apareció en tu cuerpo, ella te iba a dar de comer, peor todavía. Ya que si la comías por ti mismo, te sería fácil emitir sonidos o poner caras de desagrado por cada bocado de comida, sin embargo, mientras ella estuviera ahí, no podrías hacerlo, no querías destrozar ese corazón suyo. Con una cuchara, saco el primer bocado de curry y lo puso al frente tuyo, temblaste un poco –Vamos, di "Ah"

-A-Ah –Emitiste temblando, mientras abrías la boca, sudaste y temblaste más al ver como ella acercaba más la cuchara a tu boca, y al llegar la cuchara ya adentro, cerraste la boca … Unas pequeñas lagrimas aparecieron en tu rostro, era horrible, era una mezcla de sabor muy raro, era entre amargo y muy salado. Maldición, querías vomitar, pero tenías que ser fuerte por Shinoa, así que tragaste duramente. Sentías que tu alma salía de tus labios.

-¿Estaba delicioso? –Te pregunto con una encantadora sonrisa, tan pero tan esplendida sonrisa, que terminaste sonriendo y olvidaste el sabor del plato, y sonreíste esta vez con sinceridad.

-Estaba delicioso –Pero, tu respuesta era lo contrario a tu sonrisa.

-¿Sabes, Crowley? Estoy muy feliz –Un pequeño rubor apareció en sus suaves y tiernas mejillas, reduciendo el tamaño de su sonrisa, una tierna sonrisa. Y te miro a los ojos con cariño y amor, cuando vine a tu casa, había pensado que tuve un poco de suerte, estoy triste porque te has enfermado, pero me alegra que podamos compartir un momento juntos, sentí que los últimos días en que no he podido estar contigo, fueron solitarios. Quería verte, quería abrazarte, quería que me besaras… Deseaba estar contigo –Beso tu mejilla suavemente -Te amo, Crowley –Y con eso, te abraza, acurrucándose en tu pecho, para poder sentir el calor y los latidos de tu corazón que ella amaba sentir y escuchar.

Te enterneció tanto este accionar de ella, la abrazaste. Sí, valía la pena hacer sacrificios por la mujer que amabas. De alguna manera, podías sentir que ya ni siquiera te sentías mal, ni resfriado. El amor de Shinoa… era tu **medicina**.

* * *

 _ **¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Se rieron mucho? Pues era mi intención. JAJAJAJAJA XD**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora aprovechando que estoy aquí, me ha dado de algo hace mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **¿Soy yo, o a las chicas que nos gustan las novelas románticas, les gusta mas, los protagonistas masculinos, guapos, adinerados, mujeriegos, libertinos y egocéntricos? Y, en la vida real, si salimos con un hombre como el, lo tachamos de machista. De seguro se preguntaran porque pregunto o publico esto. Pues, simplemente sentía que tenia que compartir lo que siento a mis lectores. Porque siento que no tiene sentido, o perdonen la palabra, tonto. Porque, por lo menos conmigo, he estado rodeada de chicas que se la pasan hablando mal todo el tiempo de los hombres. Estoy segura que mas de una, piensa que puedo defender mucho a los hombres. Pero no, yo no me considero feminista ni machista. Mas bien, soy igualista. Apoyo a ambos géneros. De seguro pensaran que ser hombre es una vida fácil, pero no, para ambos es difícil. Y aunque no lo crean, he visto o escuchado casos de ambos siendo golpeados por sus parejas, abusados o acosados sexualmente, abandonados por ellas para estar con otro hombre.**_

 _ **Eso es lo que opino y pienso.**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora me voy yendo.**_

 _ **Y recuerden, hermanos chilenos ¡APOYEN A LA TELETON!**_

 _ **TARARA TARARA TARARA 24.500-03**_


	5. Dolor

_**¡Hola a todos! Les traigo el quinto capitulo de "30 Vicios". Y dentro de poco será Navidad. Sin embargo, Navidad no es solo regalos. También es un momento para compartir con las personas que más apreciamos; familia, amigos, pareja, etc. Y también es el nacimiento de Jesús, el hijo de Dios.**_

 _ **¿Ustedes que desean para Navidad? ¿Ustedes ven Navidad como una fiesta de regalos o para compartir y estar con sus seres preciados?**_

 _ **Y, sin nada mas que decirles. Queridos lectores... ¡El siguiente vicio!**_

* * *

 **Dolor**

 _Tipo de Narrador: Primera Persona._

 _Rating: T_

 _Historia Normal_

 _ **Shinoa POV**_

Terminábamos de terminar una misión, caminaba junto con mis amigos de regreso a la sede del JIDA, teníamos algunos rasguños y moretones, pero a diferencia de los otros, yo tenía una venda que estaba alrededor de mi torso, o mejor dicho una capa morada. ¿De seguro se preguntan quién es el dueño de esa capa?

Todo paso hace una hora atrás.

 _ **Flash Back**_

-Chicos, tengan cuidado –Dije mientras nos enfrentábamos a un Jinete de Apocalipsis, que nos atacaba con sus pinzas o lanzándonos autos, aunque parezcan ser torpes, son inteligentes y muy fuertes, perciben bien nuestros ataques. Sin embargo, cuando tienen un talismán cerca se vuelven más lentos y débiles. Para mala suerte nuestra, carecíamos de aquello.

Yoichi uso a Gekkoin, llegándole a una de sus pinzas, destrozándola. Bien, uno menos. Yuu y Kimizuki le iban a poner fin, sin embargo, una grande figura apareció al lado de Yuu… ¡Otro jinete! ¡Maldición! Corrí y salte para quedar entre Yuu y el Jinete, pero sentí una punzada de **dolor** , en mi costilla, la pinza de ese otro Jinete, se enterró en mi cuerpo. Grite desgarradamente al sentir como penetraba sin piedad mi carne.

-¡Shinoa! –Yuu me sostuvo con un brazo en la cintura, mientras cortaba la extremidad del monstruo. Yuu, me sostuvo con sus dos brazos cuando sus pies llegaron a tierra, miro con horror el lugar donde fui herida, con un poco de fuerza, yo también la vi, hay que admitir que no se veía para nada bien. Salía bastante sangre, de repente sentí que no podía respirar bien -¡Maldición, estás perdiendo mucha sangre!

-¡Yuu! ¡Lleva a Shinoa a un lugar seguro! –Grito Kimizuki, se encontraba junto con Yoichi y Mitsuba enfrentándose a los dos Jinetes.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Tengan cuidado! –Y diciendo esas palabras, corrió con mucha velocidad y alejarse de los monstruos.

Pasaron cinco minutos y todavía Yuu seguía corriendo y yo todavía en sus brazos siendo cargada al estilo princesa. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mas sentía que no podía respirar, más el dolor incrementaba y más sentía que la sangre incrementaba.

-Y-Yuu… -Dije con dificultad y con la voz temblorosa y débil –Por favor… d-detente.

-¡Espera un poco más! –Respondió mientras me acomodaba mejor en sus brazos –Tengo que encontrar un lugar seguro, para que puedas descansar, mientras yo voy a un hospital para tratar tu herida –Asentí suavemente. Después de 2 minutos, Yuu me dejo entre unos escombros grandes –Listo, no te preocupes, volveré. Pase lo que pase, no salgas de aquí, ni te muevas –Y volvió a correr, dejándome sola. No quería quedarme aquí sin compañía, pero estaba demasiado cansado y adolorida para poder hablar. Jadeaba con dificultad, sentía gotas de sudor en mi rostro, mi brazo izquierdo apretaba el lugar de la herida, la costilla izquierda.

Pasaban los minutos, y todavía el no volvía. Tal vez, en su camino se encontró con vampiros u otros Jinetes. Sentía que en cualquier momento mis ojos se iban a cerrar, quería dormir. Pero no podía, estaría indefensa. Sentía poca energía, mi corazón latía muy lento ¿Acaso este sería mi fin?

De repente, escucho unas pisadas. Alguien se estaba acercando a mí. Entonces, la esperanza nació en mi pecho. Era Yuu, había vuelto. Ante ese pensamiento, sonreí pero con debilidad. Pero, toda mi felicidad desapareció cuando una figura humana alta apareció delante de mí. Esta persona no era Yuu. Sus cabellos eran negros y rojos, ojos carmesí, orejas puntiagudas. Alto y de contextura musculosa.

Crowley Eusford, el 13° Progenitor.

No, no, no, no, no. Toda mi esperanza desapareció.

Tenía su vista puesta en mí con sorpresa.

-¡Oh! Entonces no era mi imaginación de que podía sentir olor a sangre –Y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y cruzo sus brazos sobre su fuerte pecho –Pero, jamás pensé encontrarme a un humano y menos a alguien del JIDA.

-¿Y qué si me encontraste? –Sonreí, tratando de mostrar valor y confianza -¿Acaso me mataras?

-No –Se arrodilla –No había pensado en eso y tampoco lo haría ahora –Lo mire con curiosidad y sorpresa –Te preguntas: "¿Por qué?" ¿No es así? –Apoya su mejilla derecha en su mano –Porque no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

-¡Ja! No sabía que los vampiros tenían- -Una punzada de dolor apareció y mi sonrisa desapareció para aparecer una mueca de dolor, cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero los volví abrir, entrecerrándolos ¡Maldición! De nuevo, la sangre salía, estaba a punto de apretar la hemorragia, pero una mano sostuvo su brazo, apartándolo de la horrible herida. Mire al dueño de esa mano, era de él ¿En qué momento se había acercado a mí? Su expresión feliz desapareció al ver mi herida, ahora estaba con seriedad y analizándola.

-¿Cómo demonio te hiciste esto? –Pregunto con voz grave.

-Un Jinete atravesó mi costilla cuando protegí a uno de mis compañeros –No entiendo para que respondo a su pregunta ¿Quién se cree el para saber cómo me hice esta hemorragia? Cuando ellos se la pasan todo el tiempo bebiendo nuestra sangre o peleándonos con sus espadas.

-Ya veo –Me miro a los ojos, de alguna manera, sentía que con su mirada podía ver mi interior. Esos ojos que miraban con malicia, estaban transmitiendo… ¿Preocupación? No era posible, ya que los vampiros son nuestros enemigos, luchábamos contra ellos, ¿Cómo un vampiro puede preocuparse por el "ganado"? Sentí que algo se deslizaba en mi cuello sacándome de mis pensamientos, mire sorprendida al vampiro; estaba quitándome la corbata.

-¡¿Qu-Qué crees… que haces?! –Grite mientras me ruborizaba, pero él siguió quitándome la parte superior de mi uniforme, ignorando mis reclamos; estaba desabrochándome la blusa, cuando no pude evitar patear su cara, pero el atrapo mi pierna que quedo centímetros de su rostro -¡Suéltame! ¡Pervertido! –Forceje para soltarme de su agarre.

-¡Quédate quieta de una vez! –Me grito provocando que me diera un escalofrío en la espalda, y al final termine obedeciendo a su orden, dejo mi pierna en el suelo suavemente. Termino de quitarme la blusa, no pude evitar sentir ruborizarme, estaba semi-desnuda, frente a un hombre. Bueno… no un humano, pero es un varón. Pero lo único que miraba era mi herida, solo espero que no le de sed al ver la sangre que salía de la herida. Toco la herida con su mano provocando que su guante blanco se manchara quedando un poco teñido de rojo. Entonces vi de forma desconcertada que se quitaba la capa morada. Y de repente un pensamiento para nada inocente apareció de mi mente, cerré los ojos, pensando que en cualquier momento se quitaría toda su ropa. Pero, de repente sentí una mano posarse en mi espalda, abrí un ojo. Me acerco un poco a su cuerpo, quede a centímetros de su musculoso pecho, mi nariz podía sentir su calor. Es muy extraño, los vampiros son seres fríos como las serpientes.

-Por favor, alza un poco los brazos –Me pidió con amabilidad, sorprendiéndome. Pero su "por favor", hizo que obedeciera a su pedido. Y entonces, empieza a enrollar su capa, alrededor de mi torso, era grande; me envolvió desde mis pequeños pechos hasta el inicio de mi cadera. La forma en que lo hacía era muy suave y tierna, jamás pensé que alguien del bando enemigo me tratara con tanta amabilidad.

Volvió a vestirme, cuando termino su acción, me miro a los ojos y no pude evitar mirar hacia abajo con el calor teñiendo mis mejillas.

-Gra-Gracias –Dije tímidamente.

-No hay de que –Dijo con seriedad, tomo mi barbilla, haciendo que levantara la cara, y mire a sus ojos, que por primera vez en mi vida, en vez de causarme temor, me causaron atracción y pensé que eran muy hermosos, esos ojos rojos –Ten más cuidado, ¿Sí? –Asiento con la cabeza, suelta mi barbilla y se levanta –Buenos, nos vemos, pero la próxima como enemigos –Cuando estaba a punto de irse, tome su mano con mis dos manos, ni con dos podía igualar el tamaño de las suyas.

-Pero, ¿Y tú capa?

-No te preocupes, tengo más iguales que esa –Y me sonríe coquetamente –Puedes quedártela como recuerdo, para que te acuerdes de mi –No pude evitar sonrojarme otra vez y se rio por mi acción –Bueno, adiós –Y salto para perderse entre los edificios.

No puedo creer todo lo que sucedió hoy día ¿Acaso habré delirado con la herida? Me golpeo la mejilla, no estoy bien despierta y consciente. Oigo otros pasos acercarse, solo que estos eran apurados. Y aparece Yuu con un botiquín en sus brazos.

-¡Shinoa! Perdona la tardanza –Jadeaba debido al cansancio, unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara, se sienta en el suelo –Muy bien, sé que vas a pensar un poco mal de mí, pero necesito quitarte la parte de arriba del uniforme –Y justo cuando me iba a quitar la corbata, me aparte y rápidamente me puse de pie, el me miro con sorpresa

-N-No es ne-necesario –Dije nerviosamente, si el veía que llevaba la capa morada que estaba alrededor de mi torso, entonces… ¿Qué pasaría? –No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor. ¡Mira! –Empecé a mover mi cuerpo de un lado a otro -¿Ves? –Y me detuve para mirarlo, quien me miraba curiosamente, enarco un ceja.

-¿Shinoa? ¿Sucedió algo mientras yo no estaba?

-No, nada –Dije desviando la mirada.

-Está bien, si dices que estas bien, entonces no necesitaras que te trate –Se levantó –Pero, necesito por lo menos ver tu herida –Se acerca a mí, pero me alejo dando un gran paso hacia atrás

-No, ya te dije que no. ¡Pervertido! –Grite abrazándome a mí misma

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Así es como me tratas después de haberte salvado?! –Grito enojado.

-¡¿Acaso me salvaste para obtener algo de mí o para pedir un favor?! –Le grite también enojada.

-¡Oigan! –Grito una voz masculina, Kimizuki. Miramos a su dirección, quienes venían detrás suyo, Yoichi y Mitsuba -¡Si ya dejaron de hacer tonterías, entonces regresemos al cuartel!

-Está bien –Dije con una sonrisa de alivio, me he salvado de que Yuu viera la capa morada. Y sin nada más que decir, caminamos hacia el cuartel

 _ **Flash Back End**_

Después de ducharme, me cambie de ropa. Me puse mi pijama, un conjunto amarillo pastel con rayas naranjas oscuro. Me dirigí a mi cama, para llevar mi uniforme a la ropa sucia, pero mi atención se centró en la tela morada, la tome suavemente entre mis manos. Se notaba que era de un noble, es muy fina, debe ser de seda. De repente, la imagen de aquel vampiro vino a mi mente, sobretodo esos ojos rojos y su sonrisa coqueta, restregué mi cara en la capa, mientras mis mejillas ardían.

Por mi primera vez en mi vida, pensé… Que tal vez los vampiros no son tan malas personas.

* * *

 ** _¿Les gusto? Como ya va un 1/6 del Fic, ¿Hasta ahora cual ha sido su Vicio favorito y por qué?_**

 ** _Nos leemos 3_**


	6. Necesidad

_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado?**_

 _ **¡Muy pronto seré San Valentin! ¿Cuantas son quienes ya están con su media naranja o todavía la están buscando? ¿Pasaran ese día con "esa" persona"? Pero no olviden que esa fecha, no solo es el amor de pareja, sino el amor en general.**_

 _ **¡Y yo en dos semanas entrare a la Universidad! Debo admitir que cuando vi mis resultados de postulaciones, llore, pero de emoción. Ya que siendo sincera, yo pensaba que no quedaría en lo que en verdad quería. Y estoy muy ansiosa de entrar. ¿Algunos de ustedes también van a entrar a la Universidad este año? ¿Ustedes también desean entrar o son de los que todavía no quieren entrar?**_

 _ **Bueno, y sin mas preámbulos, aquí tienen el capitulo.**_

* * *

 **Necesidad**

 _Tipo de Narrador: Segunda Persona._

 _Rating: T_

 _Universo Alterno._

Tu nombre es Shinoa Hiiragi, tienes 22 años. Eras una mujer de baja estatura. Delgada y de pechos pequeños. Aun así, eras atractiva para el género masculino y te encantaba coquetear con ellos. Moviendo o jugando con tu hermosa melena lavanda, que te encantaba llevarla suelta llegando hasta media espalda, unos preciosos ojos achocolatados, juguetones y seductores. Piel blanca y tersa, que cualquier hombre quiere saborear como la crema de un delicioso pastel y tus labios rosas la guinda.

Estabas fumando, mientras mirabas la noche en el balcón del departamento del otro con quien te revolcaste hace unos minutos, un tal Lest Karr. Pero bueno, a ti no te importaba saber sus nombres, solo pasar una sabrosa noche sexual y ya. Ya no volverías a entablecer una relación romántica con nadie, no como lo había hecho… él.

-Shi-noaaa-chan –Escuchaste una voz masculina desde atrás, mientras unos brazos te envolvían, frunciste el ceño, como odiabas esas acciones de cariño. La voz masculina de tu compañero sexual llego a tus oídos –Ven conmigo a la cama ¿Sí? Hace demasiado frio.

-Entonces ve a acostarte –Contesta indiferentemente.

-Pero sin ti sentiré mucho frio –Dijo coquetamente, mientras besaba tu mejilla. Cuando llegaras a tu departamento te limpiaras bien tu mejilla.

-¡Ay! ¡Lest! –Te diste la vuelta y entrecerraste los ojos –Ya te dije que odio las muestras de cariño.

-Shinoa –Te miro con los ojos tristes –Yo no quiero seguir así, ya llevamos dos semanas viéndonos. Yo quiero una relación más alla de la cama. Una relación contigo seriamente como si en verdad fuéramos novios –Reíste ante su comentario, él te miro con los ojos estupefactos –Shinoa, ¿No me digas que tú no lo deseas también?

-Mira, Lest –Una sonrisa malvada apareció en tus labios –Lo que hacemos, tu y yo, es más bien una… **necesidad**. Una necesidad que todos los humanos deseamos, ósea, sexo.

-Pero, pero… -Alzaste una mano para callarlo.

-"Pero" nada –Te dirigiste a él fríamente –Fue divertido hasta ahora, pero… -Lo hiciste a un lado, para dirigirte a la mesa de noche, y apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero y finalmente tomar tu chaqueta, y dirigirte a la puerta del departamento y mirar por última vez a Lest con una sonrisa agradablemente falsa –Se acabó –Y cerraste la puerta.

Frunciste el ceño, admitías por dentro que eras de lo peor. No era tu primera vez rompiéndole a alguien el corazón, pero aun así rezabas que esos chicos que en verdad te querían como la mujer de su vida –que eran pocos –encontraran a chicas que en verdad los valoraran. Pero una parte egoísta de ti decía: "Si a mí me han roto mi corazón, y de la peor de las maneras, yo también puedo hacerlo"

* * *

Te encontrabas en un bar junto con tus amigos. Mitsuba una despampanante rubia de ojos azules, cuyo carácter era fuerte, que hace una perfecta combinación con el chico que se encontraba a su lado, llamado Yoichi, un dócil joven de cabellos castaños oscuros y orbes verdes. Krul una chica fría y seria, que a pesar de tener pecho plano, eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera una beldad, con su cabello rosa tan largo, hasta llegando a sus perfectos muslos y ojos rojos como la sangre, pero era un pena para los hombres, ya que ella estaba comprometida con el hermoso hombre a su lado, que contrastaba a la peli-rosa con su personalidad divertida y bromista, Ferid, de cabellos plateados largos pero llevados atados en una cola de caballo, dándole ese toque elegante y atractivo con las mujeres y con los mismos color de ojos de su prometida. Y tu hermana y cuñado, Mahiru y Guren. Una mujer de cabellos lavandas largos y unos amables y maternales ojos miel y un hombre de cabellos negros y una firme mirada amatista.

Sí, así es. Tú eras la única del grupo como "soltera", de forma legal y de relación. Pero, no te importaba, ahora solo querías disfrutar de tu vida, hasta volverte viejita y no tener energías para hacerlo, y tal vez adoptarías perritos y gatitos para no morir tan sola. A decir verdad, tus amigos no les gustaba mucho tu forma de vida, pero aun así ellos sabían tus razones de haber cambiado tanto, entonces decidieron no presionarte nunca y dejarte ser libre como una mariposa e ir entre flor entre flor.

Estaban bebiendo, cuando Ferid hablo.

-Chicos, a decir verdad… -Se veía nervioso, pero tú no te percataste de aquello –Invite a alguien, ¿No les molesta, verdad? –Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, pero antes una pregunta… ¿Es hombre o mujer? –Él se tensó un poco.

-Es un hombre… -Miro su bebida.

-Oh, espero que sea guapo –Sonreíste divertida –Ojala no le hayas advertido de nada sobre mí, y si lo hiciste supongo que tendré que atarlo con una correa al cuello –Reíste, pero los demás se veían nerviosos, el único que no se veía de esa forma, era Guren, más bien, a diferencia de ti, noto como el ambiente había cambiado.

-¡Oye! ¡Por aquí! –Grito el peli-plateado. Un hombre se acercó a la mesa, bebías tu whisky, pero cuando el tipo llego a tu visión, casi te atorabas con el líquido, pero tragaste duro. Entonces empezaste a sudar y todo tu cuerpo se encontraba temblando.

Miraste con terror al hombre. Crowley Eusford. Cabellos rojos y negros, que tanto adorabas acariciar, cepillar y peinarle esa característica trenza. Ojos rojos que adorabas mirar, y estos te transmitían cariño y ternura. Alto, de cuerpo musculoso, que adorabas abrazar y rodear con tus pequeños brazos, sin embargo… no fuiste la única que lo tocabas.

Entonces aquellos recuerdos invadieron tu mente y pasaban delante de tus ojos como una cinta de película. Cuando fuiste una chica inocente, ingenua y pura. Una imagen de ti misma, con la bolsa de compras cayendo de tus brazos, mirando con asombro y terror aquel hombre… con dos mujeres en la cama y escapando de ahí con lágrimas en tus ojos.

Y volviste al presente, te paraste de la mesa, mientras sostenías con tus manos la mesa, te costaba un poco respirar y tus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

-Lo siento… -Mirabas hacia abajo, lo que menos querías era mirarlo directamente a sus ojos –Me voy a casa, no me siento bien –Tomaste tu bolso y saliste corriendo.

-¡Shinoa! –Grito tu hermana, quien salió a perseguirte. Llegaste a la calle cuando una mano sostuvo tu muñeca -¡Por favor, espera!

-¡¿Tu lo sabias?! –La miraste con enfado y con lágrimas.

-Lo siento… -Te miro con suplica –Sabia que si te lo decía no vendrías con nosotros. Guren tampoco lo sabe, y si lo hubiera dicho, él te hubiera contado.

-¡No soportare estar en la misma mesa que él! –Apuntaste adentro del local con el dedo índice.

-Shinoa –Te abraza y acaricia tu cabeza. Lloraste. Cuando Crowley te engaño, ella fue la primero en darte mucho apoyo. Tomo suavemente tu rostro con sus manos para que la miraras –No permitas que su presencia te lastime o te incomode. Es tu oportunidad para demostrarle que lo superaste. Disfrutemos juntos, ¿Sí? –Asentiste y ella sonrío –Bueno, vamos adentro –Y tomo tu mano para volver con los demás

* * *

¿Cómo quedaste en esta situación? Todo empezó porque todos, además de ustedes, habían dejado la mesa. Yoichi y Mitsuba fueron a comprar más bebidas, Ferid y Krul salieron a fumar y Guren con Mahiru fueron a la terraza, aunque más bien, ella se lo llevo a la fuerza. Y ambos terminaron solos. Tan solo te limitabas a estar callada con los brazos cruzados. De vez en cuando lo mirabas. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre guapo de siempre, lo que si es que se había cortado el cabello dándole un aspecto más varonil. Y ahora vestía un poco semi-informal, el antes le gustaba usar un estilo más rebelde y de chico malo.

Tenías que quitarlo de tu cabeza, sacaste un cigarrillo, y lo ibas a prender cuando…

-Fumar no hace muy bien –Escuchaste su voz, masculina y grave, lo miraste.

-Al igual que tener una vida promiscua, no hace bien –Respondiste secamente, prendiste el cigarrillo y lo llevaste a tu boca. Sabías que tú no tenías moral para decirlo, pero lo que menos querías era ser amable con él.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿Verdad? –Se llevó una mano a la nuca mirando apenado hacia otro lado. Asentiste con los ojos cerrados –He notado que después de mucho tiempo, has cambiado un poco. Ya no usas el mismo look de vestimenta de siempre y tu cabello creo que se hizo un poco más largo, recuerdo que lo llevabas más o menos a la altura de la nuca*

-Y tú te cortaste el cabello y ya no usas ese estilo de bad boy –"Y estas más guapo y varonil", pensaste.

-Sí, bueno… yo debo admitir que hubo un tiempo que fui un idiota, y pensaba que si usaba ese estilo sería más cool –"Todavía para mi eres un idiota" –Y, además… tú te has… -Te miro con una sonrisa encantadora -… vuelto más hermosa –Lo miraste atónita y con un pequeño rubor en los brazos. No, no podías caer en sus encantos, ya no. Miraste rápidamente hacia otro lado.

-Gracias –Se acercó un poco más a ti, pero a una distancia prudente.

-Oye, Shinoa… sé qué hace tiempo te lastime, te fui infiel y te engañe –"Rompiste mi corazón, eso te falta decir, imbécil" –Pero, había pensado… -"Piensas, no sabía que los idiotas piensan" –Que podríamos volver a empezar de nuevo –Lo miraste al rostro, atónita y enojada.

-Disculpa, pero… ¿Escuche bien lo que dijiste? –Iba a decir algo, pero levantaste la mano para detenerlo -¡No! ¡¿Más bien, escuchaste lo que tú dijiste?! –Te paraste de tu asiento, tomando tu bolso – ¡No creas que voy a darte otra oportunidad así como así! ¡Adiós! –Estabas a punto de marcharte, pero una mano en tu muñeca te lo impidió -¡Suéltame! –Le gritaste mientras forcejeabas el agarre.

-¡No lo hare! ¡Tan solo escúchame! –Te miraba con suplica.

-¡Yo no quiero escucharte!

-Shinoa, por favor… yo… -Otra mano separo el agarre entre tú y él. Miraste al dueño de esa mano, le sonreíste.

-Gracias, Guren –Él te devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ahora, vete –Corriste hacia la salida, dejando a ambos solos. Quienes se mataban entre sí con la mirada.

-¿Qué planeas, Guren?

-Es el deber del cuñado proteger a la hermana de su esposa, como si en verdad fuera su hermana de sangre. Permití que Shinoa sufriera una vez, no permitiré otra vez que la lastimes otra vez.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses de lo sucedido, al parecer todos, menos Guren. Deseaban que ustedes dos volvieran a estar juntos. Cada vez que ustedes se juntaban, "él" estaba ahí por casualidad, tú obviamente no les creíste el cuento. ¿Tanto les cuesta entender que tú ya no querías volver con él?

Y, de nuevo, estaba ahí, pero esta vez sí fue coincidencia, ya que esta vez fuiste sola a un bar, sentada al otro extremo de donde él estaba. Sentías que te observaba, tú tratabas de ignorarlo, pero cada vez que mirabas hacia su dirección, el seguía con los ojos puestos en ti. Pero, decidiste que su presencia no te intimidaría.

-Buenas Noches, ¿Qué hace una mujer muy bella tan sola? –Escuchaste una voz masculina. Y miraste al hombre que te miraba lujuriosamente. Era guapo, pero no tanto como Crowley. Era de cabello castaño oscuro y tenía los mismos ojos rojos de Crowley, pero que importaba.

-Podría decirse que estoy sola debido a que no tenía a nadie con quien venir –Le respondiste con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Entonces, no le importaría que le haga compañía? Hermosa señorita –Te pregunto el joven sentándose a tu lado.

-Por supuesto que no. Atractivo joven –El hombre rodeo tu cintura con su brazo. Miraste a Crowley, quien en ese momento tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, había fuego en ellos. Estaba enojado, pero te daba lo mismo. Pero en ese mismo momento una idea ilumino tu mente, sonreíste maliciosamente. Esta era tu oportunidad para demostrar que ya no te importaba y también para vengarte un poco. Te apegaste más al cuerpo de tu acompañante, con una sonrisa gatuna y poniendo unos ojos coquetos y llenos de promesas.

-¿Alguna vez le han dicho que tienen los ojos más hermosos? Señorita… ah…

-Shinoa. Y no es la primera vez que me lo dicen, pero la forma tan romántica que lo dice es muy encantadora, Joven… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Ky. Señorita Shinoa –Pega su frente al tuyo y susurra –La forma en que usted me halaga hace que un deseo crezca en mi corazón –Mira tus labios con hambre –Y con ganas de besar sus suaves y rosados labios.

-Vaya que directo, me gusta –Apoyas una mano sobre su pecho y acercaste tus labios a su oído -¿Por qué no lo hace? No me molestaría en absoluto –Mordisqueaste su lóbulo, provocando un escalofrío en él, sonreíste a su reacción. Te aparto un poco, para besar tu cuello, gemías con cada beso.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar más privado? –Te pregunto entre besos –He escuchado que en este lugar hay muchos lugares sin personas.

-Me encantaría –Ambos se pararon y subieron una escaleras, tomados de la mano. Para llegar a un lugar muy alejado de la gente. Te arrincono contra la pared, poniendo su antebrazos a cada lado de tu cabeza, mirándote con una profunda lujuria, aunque estabas segura que tú también lo mirabas de la misma manera –Dime, Shinoa. ¿De qué forma te gusta? ¿Suave o rápido? ¿Amable o violento? ¿Te gusta por delante o por detrás? –Reíste ante tus preguntas.

-¿Qué hombre pregunta esas cosas cuando va a tener sexo?

-Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien... pero muy bien –Estaba a punto de besar tus labios, pero una voz grave llena de ira los interrumpió.

-Shinoa –Ambos miraron hacia el dueño de la voz, encontrándote con Crowley con el rostro lleno de furia y con ganas de matar al tipo con golpes.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto Ky desconcertado.

-Alguien que quiere que le pongas las manos lejos de esta chica.

-¿Es tu novio? –Te pregunto mirándote a los ojos, tu negaste con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Crowley –No sé quién eres exactamente, pero si la señorita no quiere que le quite las manos de encima, entonces no lo hare.

-Muy bien, trate de ser amable –Trono sus nudillos –Tendré que usar la violencia –El castaño se asustó, alejándose de ti.

-De acuerdo, me voy –Te mira con una mirada de "lo siento" y se va, dejándote con Crowley. Lo miraste con ira y desprecio. Sentías que un termómetro de paciencia, se bajaba de golpe y se rompía.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Que yo recuerde no pedí tu ayuda! –Le gritaste, sentías tus mejillas arder por la ira.

-¡Porque lo que haces es incorrecto!

-¡¿Incorrecto?! –De repente, tu rostro cambio a una sonrisa forzada -¡Ja! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! –Lo apuntaste con tu dedo índice -¡Además de ser un idiota, eres un machista!

-¡¿Qué?! –Pregunto desconcertado.

-¡Eso mismo! ¡Crees que por ser hombre lo que hiciste es increíble! ¡Bravo! ¡Felicitaciones te acostaste con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo! –Aplaudiste y hablaste sarcásticamente – ¡Y yo que soy mujer, eso me convierte en una puta! ¡¿Pero, sabes una cosa?! ¡No me interesa!

-¡Shinoa, no es por eso! ¡Es porque claramente todos esos hombres te ven como una mujer fácil! ¡Y tú no eres ese tipo de mujer!

-¡¿Y qué si es así?! ¡Yo elegí ese camino! –Pasaste a su lado, pero te detuviste para mirarlo un momento -¡Así que déjame vivir mi vida tranquilamente! –Ibas a irte de ahí, pero la mano de Crowley tomo tu codo -¡Suéltame! –Lo encaraste.

-¡Yo solo no quiero que sufras!

-¡Pues tú ya me hiciste sufrir! –Tratabas de soltarte de su agarre.

-¡Por esa razón también detuve a ese bastardo! –Te tomo de ambos brazos -¡Porque no quiero que otros te toquen!

-¡Pero que yo no recuerde! ¡Jamás reclame el hecho de que esas dos mujeres operadas te hayan tocado! –Lo miraste con desafío -¡Si lo que quieres es que alguien atienda tus necesidades, pues búscate a otra! ¡Y ahora, suéltame! –Le pateaste la pierna provocando que gritara con dolor, y te soltara de inmediato para hincarse mientras se soba la parte pateada. Aprovechando la oportunidad para irte.

-¡Yo no necesito a otra mujer! –Te detuviste quedando impactada por sus palabras -¡Te necesito a ti porque te amo! –Podías sentir dolor y tristeza, pero sobre todo sinceridad en sus palabras. Podías sentir un nudo en tu garganta, querías llorar de alegría por esas hermosas y románticas palabras, pero… Lo miraste una vez más con los ojos brillosos.

-Pero, yo no te necesito a ti –Tu corazón destrozado y orgulloso había superado el perdón. Y diciendo eso te fuiste de ahí, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por tus mejillas.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas de lo sucedido. No habías ido a trabajar, pero te daba igual si eras despedida. Estabas hecha un desastre. La depresión se reflejaba perfectamente en tu aspecto. Tenías el pelo desordenado, llevabas puesto el pijama, las lágrimas no se detenían, tus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, tu nariz sorbía por el exceso de moco. Tenías miedo de mirarte al espejo. Pero todo te daba igual.

Sonaste una vez más tu nariz, no sabías si fue la decimotercera o la trigésima primera vez que lo hacías, estabas segura que tu nariz estaba roja como la Rodolfo, el reno.

Durante este tiempo, tu hermana y Mitsuba iban a apoyarte y trataban de convencerte de que retomaras tu vida. Maldita sea tu orgullo. A pesar del daño que te hizo, lo necesitabas. Lo amabas. Lo perdonabas. Pero _Leviatian*_ fue quien hablo por ti, y terminaste rechazándolo. Dios, desearía que aquella vez el Ángel del Perdón haya sido quien hablara por ti. Otra vez el recuerdo de ese día provoco que lloraras de nuevo, pero un poco fuerte.

Pero, el sonido del timbre sonó haciendo eco en tus oídos. Te levantaste de mala gana, dedujiste que podías ser Mitsuba.

-¡Maldición! ¡Mitsuba! –Gritaste su nombre, solo la llamabas así cuando estabas enfurecida. Abriste la puerta -¡Ya te dije que no voy a volver a traba- -Pero tu enojo se esfumo al ver a la persona parada enfrente de ti –jar…

Era la persona en quien últimamente pensabas. Venía con una bolsa de plástico, pero en su mejilla había una marca morada.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –Le preguntaste preocupada.

-Bueno… -Empezó un poco incómodo, mirando hacia otro lado –digamos que tu amable y cariñoso cuñado –Hablo sarcásticamente –se enteró de lo sucedido y me dejo como presente un pequeño golpe.

-Ya veo.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente entre ambos, tu mirabas hacia abajo, mientras sentías que de nuevo te miraba.

-¿A qué has venido? –Preguntaste para romper aquel desagradable silencio.

-Traje esto –Te dio la bolsa y tú la tomaste para ver su interior, habían chocolates y helado –Dicen que las penas pasan con los dulces –Lo miraste de nuevo –Y también vine a decirte, que tienes razón, no merezco otra oportunidad, así que esta será la última vez que vendré a verte –Te sonrío –Adiós, y suerte con tu vida.

Entonces, camino en dirección al ascensor, pero… Tú le tomaste la manga de su suéter. Él te miro sorprendido, no había esperado esa reacción de ti.

-Hay algo más que necesito

-¿Qué es? –Tomaste mucho aire para poder decírselo.

\- A ti –Lo miraste con los ojos vidriosos, por un momento había quedado consternado por tus palabras. Pero luego te sonrío tiernamente.

Ambos entraron a tu departamento, y justo cuando el cerro la puerta. Soltaste la bolsa y con tus brazos rodeaste su musculoso torso, mientras las lágrimas salían descontroladamente de tus mejillas. Él te abrazo, mientras acariciaba tu cabeza.

 _"Al igual que él. Lo necesito porque lo amo"_

* * *

 ** _Leviatian: Es el demonio que representa "el orgullo"_**

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el sexto capitulo? Encontré que fue muy dramático y muy triste. Al principio iba a escribir un final triste, donde Shinoa no perdona a Crowley, pero siempre he sido mas de amar los finales felices. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Les gusta mas este final o un final donde no quedan juntos? ¿Quién odio a Crowley por lo que hizo? ¿Ustedes creen que no merecía otra oportunidad?**_

 _ **Bueno, nos vemos en el séptimo vicio.**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_

 _ **Besitos y Abrazos.**_


	7. Mordaza

**_¡Hola a todos! ¿Han estado bien?_**

 _ **Al fin pude terminar el primer semestre, y tengo dos semanas de vacaciones. Y como había mencionado tal vez no podría publicar capitulo después del 4 de Agosto, y aquí lo tienen. ¿Los hice esperar mucho, Fans del Crownoa? Y aquí tienen al fin, otra aventura de nuestra amado vampiro y amada loli, aunque el capitulo, no contiene romance tierno y cariñoso, así que... prepárense fanáticas del amor sadomasoquista -Sonríe maliciosamente-**_

 _ **¡A disfrutar!**_

* * *

 **Mordaza**

 _Tipo de Narrador: Primera Persona_

 _Rating: T_

 _Historia Normal_

 _ **Crowley POV.**_

Caminaba lentamente con mi típica sonrisa en los labios. Mis manos detrás de mi espalda. Pensando en la diversión a la que me acercaba. No tenía prisa. Es más, mientras más tardaba, ella de seguro podría sentir como la desesperación y el miedo se apoderarían de ella. Pensando que alguien la rescataría antes de mi llegada. Pobrecita. Y con tan solo en pensar en aquello, hacía que mi sonrisa se ensanchara más.

Al final del largo pasillo, detrás de la puerta, se encontraba mi objetivo. Mi prisionera y mi ahora juguete de diversión. Y a los laterales de esta, mis dos asistentes. Horn y Chess.

-Crowley-sama –Me llamo Horn con seriedad y haciendo una reverencia –Hemos conseguido raptar a la chica, como usted mismo ordeno.

-¿Ha tratado de escapar? –Pregunte.

-¡De eso no se preocupe! –Contesto alegremente Chess –La atamos a una silla, le confiscamos su arma y la sedamos.

-Pero el efecto ya debe estar pasando –Agrego Horn ya con la espalda recta y con los brazos cruzados bajo sus enormes pechos.

-Muy bien –Declare mirando la puerta, si tuviera el poder de ver a través de ella, podría verla atada a la silla, indefensa y con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo por los efectos del sedante. _"Esto será muy divertido"_ –Ahora me gustaría que ambas me dejaran a solas con ella –Le ordene a mis dos asistentes.

-¡¿Eh?! –Exclamo Chess como una niña -¡¿Por qué?! ¡Nosotras también queremos estar!

-Estoy de acuerdo con Chess –Concordó Horn. Les dedique una sonrisa para tranquilizarlas.

-No se preocupen. Ella no me hará daño, además está atada y no tiene su arma. Así que, les pido por favor que me dejen para estar solo con ella.

Y ambas con resignación se fueron. Y me quede mirando la puerta de madera por un momento más. _"Ahora…"_ pensé con una sonrisa que mostraba mis dientes, _"… que empiece la auténtica diversión"._

Gire el pomo de la puerta con lentitud, para ponerla nerviosa. Y lo mismo hice con la puerta, entre en la semi-oscura habitación, había una sola ventana que dejaba entrar la luz. Y cerré la entrada, no fue necesario ponerle el seguro. Es más, sería muy divertido, si lograra huir –algo muy imposible de ver –y yo pueda atraparla con facilidad.

Y allí estaba, sentada en la silla, atada con cuerdas. Por lo visto, no se veía asustada o nerviosa. Uno, será que en verdad no tiene miedo o simplemente trata de fingirlo. Pero no temblaba, permanecía con la cabeza gacha, y con su cabello ocultando su rostro. Esa hermosa melena lavanda, tan sedosa y acariciable a la vista. Pero, de a poco, su cabeza fue subiendo, dejando ver esa achocolatada mirada, una mirada de enojo, valentía, retadora… una de desafío. Debo admitirlo, aun con el ceño fruncido, era bastante bonita.

Me acerque lentamente a mi pequeña víctima, apretó sus labios. Bien, al fin ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, pero todavía habían vestigios de valentía en esa mirada. Ya cerca suyo, me incline hasta quedar cara a cara. Analice cada parte de su rostro, un lindo rostro, cuyas facciones eran infantiles, pero delicadas y femeninas, tal cual muñeca. Podía sentir la respiración de su nariz sobre mi cara. Y con un tono de voz bajo pregunte:

-¿Shinoa, verdad? –Ella dejo salir un suspiro.

-¿Y que sí soy yo? –Me pregunto con su voz llena de rabia. Deje salir una pequeña risita.

-Sabes en la posición en la que te encuentras, ¿Verdad? –Acerque mi rostro, rozando su nariz con la mía, provocando que se estremeciera –Yo si fuera tú, me comportaría como es debido, de lo contrario… -Tome suavemente su mentón con mi pulgar e índice –Podrías morir –Susurre lo más bajo posible, con una mirada llena de deseo de ver su cuerpo sin vida. Su rostro cambio, ya no era la misma mirada desafiante, era una llena de terror. Goce de alegría al conseguir mi resultado. Le dedique una sonrisa suave y amable, ahora pasando del miedo a la confusión –Si no quieres eso, entonces me dirás todo lo que te pida.

-Jamás.

-¿Hm? –La mire sorprendido –Disculpa, creo que te escuche mal. ¿Puedes repetirle de nuevo?

-¡JAMAS! –Grito con sus ojos hechos furia, como si de ellas salieran llamas -¡Como si fuera capaz de darle información a un bastardo como tú! ¡Traicionar a mis camaradas y amigos con un idiota como tú! ¡Tendría que ser muy estúpida para hacerlo! ¡Pero el único estúpido aquí, eres tú! ¡Maldito chupa sangre!

La mire atónito, pero luego de inmediato una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en mi rostro y también la risa. Ay, Dios. Jamás en mi vida había conocido a una persona capaz de desafiarme e insultarme de esa forma. La risa empezó a disminuir, puse mis manos sobres mis caderas, mientras miraba hacia arriba.

-Sabes… -Comencé diciendo cambiando el tono de mi voz, una profunda y llena de maldad –Por todo lo que me has dicho podría matarte, pero… -Baje mi cabeza lentamente con mis ojos cerrados y los abrí de golpe sonriendo retorcidamente. Ella se sobresaltó y una gota rodo por su mejilla, mirándome con esos redondos ojos de chocolate abiertos como platos –En vez de eso…

Pase al lado de ella sin mirarla, acercándome a uno de los cajones. Y de ahí saque un pañuelo blanco. Me di la vuelta, ella me estaba mirando sobre su hombro, le dedique una inocente sonrisa. Y le mostré el pañuelo.

-… Te castigare.

Volví a acercarme a ella, quien miraba el pañuelo con curiosidad, cuando me puse al frente de ella, de nuevo inclinado y con el pañuelo sujetado por mis dos manos, volvió a tener a esa expresión de miedo. Adivino mis intenciones. Y en un segundo, su boca fue amordaza por la pequeña tela blanca, y en respuesta empezó a patalear y tratar de gritar o decir alguna palabra, pero era inútil. Me reí.

-Si tuviera una cámara… -Comente después de reírme –Ahora mismo te sacaría muchas fotos de todos los ángulos posibles y… -Puse una mano sobre uno de sus hombros suavemente y le hable al oído –Te grabaría… -Con mi otra mano tome un mechón de sus cabellos –Y seria parte de mi colección de ti, y los vería cuando se me diera la gana –Olí su cabello –Hueles muy bien –Empecé a descender hasta llegar a su cuello y junte mi nariz con ese suave y frágil cuello, se retorció –Esto me recuerda a cuando bebí de tu sangre, tenía un sabor tan exquisito –La mano que tome su mechón ahora trazo una línea de la unión entre su cabeza y cuerpo –Me pregunto si sigue teniendo ese delicioso sabor.

Y clave mis colmillos en su cuello.

Se quedó paralizada por un segundo, para luego sentir su grito detrás de la **mordaza** y volver a patalear y trataba de soltarse de sus ataduras. Abrace su cuerpo para que estuviese quieta, y empecé a beber de ese líquido rojo. Esa sangre tan dulce… tan deliciosa… tan placentera… tan excitante. Sentía cada gota pasar por mi lengua y saborearla.

Hasta que un ruido llamo mi atención, pero aun así no detuve mi succión. Alce mis ojos hacia su rostro, y lo que vi, me pareció muy llamativo… y hermoso.

Aquella tierna y linda cara, estaba adornada con una expresión de dolor. Sus ojos cerrados con unas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus comisuras, sonrojada. Me sentí absorbido por esa reacción, pero sobretodo… los sonidos que se encontraban tapados por esa mordaza.

Detuve aquella placentera acción y le quite la mordaza. Por un momento, ella se queda asombrada, estaba seguro que no se esperaba que liberara su boca de aquella tela, pero luego sonrío traviesamente. Una sonrisa que le dio un toque sexy aquel angelical rostro.

-¿Qué? –Le dificulto haber formulado aquella pregunta, debido a que jadeaba -¿Acaso… te gustaron mis insultos? Y por eso me quitaste la mordaza –Otra vez aquella actitud rebelde.

Sonreí coquetamente, me acerque a su rostro, quedando centímetros de su nariz. Su sonrisa se borró cuando estaba cerca de su cara, para quedar de nuevo asustada.

-Te equivocas, Shinoa –Hable profundamente y acaricie su mejilla. Aunque llevaba mi guante puesto, estoy seguro de que aquella carne de su rostro, era tan suave como la de una muñeca de porcelana. Y volví a bajar hacia su cuello, y volví a chupar su sangre.

-¡Ah! –Y el gemido que tanto esperaba apareció. Triunfaba por dentro. Y entonces, de sus labios salían gemidos, jadeos, suspiros y quejidos. Un concierto para mis oídos.

Aquellos sonidos eran tan melodiosos, suaves y agudos. Excitándome totalmente, regodeándome con aquellas sonoridades. De repente, sentí que empezaban a escucharse tan bajos, me detuve. Lo que menos deseo es que mi juguete muera. Deje salir un suspiro de satisfacción y ella volvía a jadear con más fuerza, con más rapidez. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón palpitando con gran velocidad. Y me miro con aquellos luceros marrones oscuros.

Volví a dedicarle una sonrisa del gato sonriente, adornado con sangre. Me acerque a su oído y le susurre suavemente, y aquellas palabras le provocaron un escalofrío.

-Te lo quite, porque escuchar como sufres al succionar tu sangre, me divierte y me excita.

* * *

 _ **¿Disfrutaron del espectáculo? ¿Alguien odio a Crowley o todavía lo siguieron amando pese a aquella faceta malvada y sadomasoquista? Bienvenidas sean para que revelen ese lado oscuro y su fetiche para los chicos sádicos. Yo tengo muchos.**_

 _ **Dejando de lado el tema, para los que han seguido el manga, he estado pensando que el primer progenitor y la arma demoníaca de Shinoa, si no son la misma persona, he estado pensando... que son hermanos gemelos, ¿Que opinan? ¿Creen que el primer progenitor ya ha poseído a Kureto? ¿Shinoa puede estar en peligro? Tantos misterios en este manga me matan.**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora me despido... ¡Los quiero!**_


End file.
